All That's Left Behind
by AnAnnaGrin
Summary: If I told you, I'd give it away. Warning: Character Death


Hi! Heh, I'm back, if anyone remembers me... Um... I really have no idea why I wrote this. I nearly cried, which is kind of dumb, but I'm just sappy. It was inspired by something my Mom said to me earlier today while we were oggling Captain Jack and talking about a sequel. I think I'm mad at her now... I'm depressed...

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. I'm pretty sure that Captain Jack wouldn't want to come near me after this, either...

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

_"All That's Left Behind"  
_  
I knew him his entire life. I knew everything about him. I knew his hopes and fears, his passions and deepest desires. How, you ask? He told me. Late at night, as his crew slept on, he whispered his innermost thoughts to me, and trusted me to keep them to myself.

Which, I would, of course.  
It's not as though I have a choice. Not that it would matter.  
Even, if I held the ability to speak, I could never betray him.

The crew knew as well. I could see it in their eyes every time they looked at me. They didn't seem to mind our bond. They understood and accepted it. They seemed to know that I loved him as much as he loved me.

And he did love me. He risked his life for me more times than one would imagine.

But, I must admit, I helped save his neck from the noose a fair amount of times as well. I suppose we were even.

I don't really believe it matters anymore. Nothing does.

I recall the night clearly, although many years have passed. We drifted quietly off the coast of Port Royal; Jack was paying Will and Elizabeth a surprise anniversary visit. I recall the twinkle in his eyes at the thought of seeing his old friends once more.

He shined.

He waited until nightfall to leave, but as he prepared to board the small life boat, loud bang resonated throughout the harbor. His head shot up and he glanced around wildly. He spotted a ship entering the harbor from our starboard side and his brow furrowed.  
He then saw Port Royal's finest hurry onto their little ships to battle off their offenders.  
I knew what was happening, and it struck me as a bit ironic. A pirate attack. A pirate attack that we weren't involved in. At least not to begin with. Now, it seemed that we were right in the middle of it. I would have laughed if I could.  
Jack jumped back out the tiny boat and immediately ordered the crew to ready their weapons. I should have known that he would fight.

Captain Sparrow didn't make friends easily, but when he did, he'd protect them with his dying breath. Incredibly loyal to those in his heart, my Captain was. It makes my heart swell.  
As it were, eventually both pirates from the other ship, and members of The Royal Navy, came to us. The battle raged on, Jack's crew obtaining only minor injuries for the most part.

Then the shots came.

The first cannonball whirred by, missing us. That would be the Navy's, I imagined.

The second, however, hit. Pirates are better shots by far. This caught Jack's attention.

He looked at me as I winced and shuddered, nodded in sympathy, then returned to his opponent.

As the battle raged on, we obtained several more subtle blows, then the cannons slowed, lengthier spaces between enemy fire. When it seemed all was well, and that we had won, Jack smiled at me.

Then another cannonball ripped through the air.

I'm sure he heard my silent scream.

The crew scurried across the deck, piling into spare boats and rowing to the harbor. I suppose they thought to commandeer one of the Commodore's fleet... Jack stayed by me, though. Even when Anamaria attempted to drag him away.  
"It's no use, Captain. There'll be no savin' 'er. Nothin' ye can do about it now! HURRY!"

But he remained, running a hand over me, murmuring comforting words, telling me he loved me and that it would be all right.

I knew the latter to be false. It wouldn't be alright, despite what he said. But, I knew that he lied because he loved me, and because I was dying.

I wanted so much to tell him to leave. I think that he knew it, too, and that he stayed just to spite me. Either way, he waved Anamaria off. She looked down, and I saw her blink back tears. I knew that she loved him, too. I wanted him to go with her.

But, if there is one thing about Jack, it's that he's stubborn.

So, as Anamaria, Gibbs, Smithy, and Daniel loaded into the final boat, Jack saluted them, and I smiled.

Another shudder ripped through me, and Jack cringed.

"I'm so sorry, luv. So sorry... I love ya."  
-_I love you, too.-_

I think he understood, because a smile went to his eyes and he leaned against me, wincing again as some sea salt found its way into his wounds.

I wanted to cry for him.

-_Why, Jack?-_

He threw back his head and laughed. I know he understood me. I don't know how, but he did. He looked at me and smiled, despite the fact that we were nearly covered in water. His eyes were teary. I don't believe I'd ever seen him cry.  
His hand roved over me one last time, and whispered the answer with his last breath, before water overtook us.

"A respectable Captain goes down with his ship."

As we reached the bottom of the bay, I pondered his reply. I suppose it was true. It had to be, really.

I was his Pearl, after all.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Okay, so, that's it. Review, please? I'd give you a Jack clone, but they ran away after reading this...

-Anna (Captain Jill Loon of the Green Pea!)


End file.
